


Black Kittens

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you find out Loki survived…..





	Black Kittens

You had found out Loki had survived Thanos completely by accident one evening. You had gone on a late night food run for the team so you could make an early breakfast for everyone. You felt they deserved it, after everything that had gone on over the last several weeks.

You were nearly about to enter the compound when a move to your left had caught your eyes; it was a simple black kitten. When you had leaned down to scratch the feline behind its’; ears, you nearly yelped and fell on your ass as it had transformed into the God of Mischief. 

He quickly silenced you with some magic and placed a finger to his lips before grabbing your wrist and pulling you into the surrounding trees. 

“Loki…” you blinked once he raised the silencing charm from you. “What the hell, Loki?”

“It’s not safe for me to be out in public for too long.” He mumbled, glancing longingly at the compound for a moment before turning to you. “He’s after me. He knows I survived; he knows I tricked him.”

“Loki, you’re an asshole!” You punched him in the shoulder, effectively turning his attention fully onto you. He easily grabbed your forearm as you attempted to punch him again. 

“Thor would be devastated if he knew I was alive.” He blinked. “He needs to believe that I am dead in order to defeat Thanos. Together with that Maximoff and Stark, they can defeat the Titan.”

“How are you so sure?” you swallowed down the fear as he released your wrist.”Loki-”

“Trust me.” he licked his lips in thought. “It’s better if I stay hidden and away from everyone until he is defeated. Stephen can help in ways that I cannot.”

“When will I see you again?”

“I don’t know.”

“Stay.” you pleaded as he trailed the tips of his fingers along your jawline.

“I can’t.” And with that, he transformed back into the black kitten and ran off into the trees before you could stop him.


End file.
